The Trials of Tantrums
by Puppylover6948
Summary: During an argument at the Whammy house, the child prodigies let their childish tempers shine through. Warning for spanking!


"Near...Mello..." Came a quiet voice from the corner of the room. It seemed like this voice was getting little to no recognition.

"Yeah, keep playing with your toys you emotionless little fucking bastard!" Came the harsh words of the taller male in the center of the room who stood aggressive, his hands on his hips and a giant frown plastered on his face. His blond hair hung just out of the way of his eyes as he gritted his teeth.

"Mello..." The quiet voice tried again.

"I don't think you deserve the privilege to speak to me, Mello." Came a small chuckle and a gentle voice from the floor where a boy, who looked much younger than he actually was, sat on the floor and played with a lego building he had built.

"Near..." The voice tried, seeming to become more firm. There was something in this voice that hinted they REALLY did not want to get up and deal with the situation at hand, that he would rather them just settle it so he could handle it from afar.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? Huh? I can talk to whoever the fuck I wa-"

"Mello...you're stepping...on the sidewalk of the lego building...that I have been working on all morning..."

The look in Mello's eyes was unmistakeable. One button too many had been pushed for the young man as he stared down at the boy, Near who sat on the floor. He glared down at him with his head full of white hair which he constantly twirled around his finger. He glared at his childish face which refused to look up at him and he glared at the being who dared question him all the time. He then took the time to glare at the lego city that he had spent the day constructing. It was beautiful, like human life...

That is, until Mello began destroying it.

Mello kicked, he stomped and he punched. The lego city was brought to ruins by Mello's emotional tantrum. Pieces flew everywhere, some broken in half. He ignored the searing pain in his feet as he trampled it and finally, finished. He panted and smirked at Near, who remained sitting the way he was the entire time.

"Are you happy now, Mello? I have more legos...What I worry for is your love in this world..."

As Near said that, he stood up and walked to a bin near the window. He opened said bin and it was filled with candy bars. Mello's eyes sparkled but he frowned as Near picked it up with ease.

"What a shame..."

He said before launching the bin out of the window of the Whammy House and into the lake below. Gone forever as the glass shattered and covered the floor. Near smirked as he stepped strategically to avoid cutting his bare feet before beginning to construct the town again as best as he could.

What extremes the two went to.

Mello frowned as he stood by the window, staring out it until a hand grabbed his upper arm and was forced to follow the person holding his arm. This man also paused, stepping around Near's legos and pulling him up in a similar fashion.

"...L...?"

Near asked as the taller male held them both and led them into another room. Mello grimaced and glared over at Near.

"This is all your fault..."

"If you didn't throw a tantrum in the first place then none of this would be happening..."

"Enough, you two. You are both in trouble and unless you want that trouble to get worse, I suggest you both just stop."

The messy haired male commanded as he pulled them into a room recognized as a living room type of are. It had a couch in the middle and a television with all of Matt's game consoles scattered about the floor around it. L went to the couch and nudged the sleeping Matt with his bare foot, waking him up.

"I have to deal with these two, Matt. Take your gameboy and you can come back when I'm finished."

The still half asleep figure groaned but nodded, doing away with the blanket he had been covered with, taking the aforementioned gaming system and leaving the room. As he left, L led Near over to a corner of a room and pushed him closer so his nose was right in it.

"Stay there, Near. You are both going to be punished, you will be next."

Near sighed at L but nodded at him regardless. Stupid Mello...Getting him into this mess. L, meanwhile led Mello into the next room, a bathroom. He bent Mello forward, over the sink before getting a bar of soap out of a nearby cabinet. Mello, not liking the look of this began to squirm, but it did no good as L held him down.

"Open your mouth, Mello."

L commanded, wetting the bar of soap. Mello had never glared harder at an inanimate object in his entire life. He pursed his lips and shook his head no. L sighed and using an elbow to keep Mello in place, swatted him with all the strength in his arm, right on his upper thigh.

Protected by the jeans he was wearing or not, it still surprised him. He opened his mouth when he gasped and L, being the genius he was, popped the bar into his mouth. Mello's eyes narrowed and they teared slightly at the taste.

"Keep it in there unless you want a harder spanking..."

L warned as he began to look through the drawers and cabinets for something in particular...Something very particular. Five moments had passed, Mello's saliva had been settling with the soap and making it taste even worse as he growled slightly.

By this point, L finally found what he was looking for. A very...scary looking hairbrush. A threatening aura danced around it and the look in Mello's eyes was not of of great pleasure. L released him from the soap, but did not allow him to rinse out his mouth.

"I don't want you speaking like that, Mello. We will see if you learn this time. Come now, lets go back into the other room..."

L said, grabbing his arm and taking him back into the living room, not giving the child a chance to respond. Mello frowned, grimacing at the taste of the soap that was left in his mouth. His frown grew deeper as L went to the couch and sat down, setting the hairbrush to his side. It was one thing for L to climb onto the couch and crouch on it. It was completely another for him to sit down. That always meant a real punishment was in order.

Mello yelped as L wasted no time bringing him forward over his lap, quite roughly before adjusting him so he rested with his entire body over the couch and L's knees. He frowned, gritting his teeth as he silent willed himself to remain silent, to stay strong.

This was going to be a long punishment.

L did not pause for a moment as he rested a hand in between the blonde's shoulder blades, pushing him down gently, yet firmly. He sighed for a moment in a bored tone, this sitting position not being one that flattered his posture. This change was already paining his back and he found himself slouching slightly again.

"Mello...Are you going to tell me why you are being spanked?"

"Hell N-...No!"

L sighed again as he set his palm on the seat of Mello's pants before the noise of his palm making contact with Mello's rear end erupted throughout the room. In the corner, Near heard this and looked up slightly, not really surprised by the noise. More so just startled.

There was no pause after that swat, more swats only continued to land. After being spanked by L for awhile, Mello knew exactly what to expect and as hard as these swats seemed, they only got harder. But every time he got spanked, especially now he had a hard time keeping quiet. Even if they were only just beginning.

Mello bit his lip slightly, trying to keep the cries under control. Although all the swats were over his pants, they were still hard enough to penetrate the layers and really create more than enough of a burn.

Not to mention, Mello was a bit of a drama queen.

It wasn't long before l was bored with this beginning of the punishment, it was showed as mello felt the man pluck the waistband of his jeans and suddenly begin to pull them down.

" L...L! Don't! Damn it-Ow!"

Mello was interrupted when L suddenly grabbed the hairbrush and whacked his upper thigh with it. Near felt a smirk of satisfaction cross his face as his nemesis' cry of pain was heard. Another yelp was heard as L abandoned using his hand and gripped the handle of the brush, whacking it all over Mello's now lesser protected ass.

"G-gah!"

"The less stubborn you are, the quicker this will be over."

L scolded, the hard wood of the hairbrush coloring Mello's visible skin quickly, and more than likely the skin underneath as well. Mello gritted his teeth, squirming over L's lap slightly and whining about the swats.

It wasn't long before soon l grabbed the waistband of Mello's underwear, tugging them down to his lower thighs. Mello was not pleased with this, his following reactions pulling this.

"L, NO!"

Mello cried out, squirming from side to side and throwing both arms back. One to grab his underwear and the other to shield his ass from further attacks. L reached forward, grabbing Mello's face and frowning at him, holding another finger up and shaking it from side to side in a disapproving manner.

"Ahh. You know better."

Was all the dark haired man said as he grabbed both of Mello's wrists and pinning them to his back with a surprising strength. He picked up the hairbrush again and continued the boys punishment, this being on bare skin with no holding back at all.

The whacking noises of the hairbrush continued to echo through the room, Mello began to find his cries harder to control as his skin reddened and burned like no other. With his wrists being held and nothing aiding his pain, Mello began to kick his legs wildly, feeling hot tears sting his eyes.

L easily avoiding the flailing legs, landing harder swats on the more sensitive skin which brought Mello's cries out further, causing tears to begin to flow more and more.

"L! L! P-please, you're killing me!"

Mello cried, his voice cracking and breaking pathetically. L slowed the pace of the swats as Mello's breathing hitched, tears soaking the fabric of the couch.

"But Mello, you aren't dead yet."

Mello groaned and L smirked, stopping to turn the wrist holding the brush slightly. He adjusted his grip on Mello's wrists and sighed.

"Explain to me why you are being spanked."

He commanded, pausing so that Mello could catch his breath a moment before beginning again as he waited for a full explanation.

"F-for fighting with Near..."

Mello choked out, growling as the words left his lips and burnt his mouth like acid; leaving a sour taste in his mouth. L suddenly stopped, standing Mello up and climbing onto the couch, positioning himself in his normal thinking position again.

"Mello?"

"Wh-what...?"

L smiled at his childish response. "Go and bring that stool out of the corner. You may watch the beginning of Near's punishment."

Near did not seem to like the sound of that, all strands of hair on his head standing on end. He flinched slightly as L had already hobbled over, Mello having sprinted to get the stool.

"Near, I knew the temptation to hear Mello cry would be enough for you to go to any lengths to see it happen. Not to mention I saw you turn your head slightly to the right and observe out of the corner of your eye."

This situation was becoming sticker by the second as Near struggled to think of the right words to say. Did L have eyes on the side of his head or something? Mello hissed, easing himself onto the stool with a whimper as he rubbed his pink face. L lead Near over to the couch, sitting down in the manner most normal people did yet again.

"...Hmm. I just realized I've spanked you nearly three times less than Mello over the courses of your lives."

"What has that got to do with anything, L?"

"Nothing really. Just throwing it out there."

L sighed as he yanked the smaller, photocopy of himself over his lap. Near frowned, crossing his arms and resting his head on them. He did not look at Mello or even cast a breath his way as he pouted. The fact he was placed in this position, the fact that Mello got to watch. It was extremely emasculating.

"I'll be giving you the exact treatment as Mello. Not exactly ideal but it won't be nearly as harsh as I had thought in the beginning."

L explained as he cracked his knuckles and set the hairbrush out of harms reach. Near was silent except for a small nod, every cog in his brain twisting and turning at an extreme pace. He was taken by surprise at the strength of the first swat when it landed, flinching slightly as it stung through his jeans.

With the added embarrassment of Mello staring him down as this took place, Near felt his emotions grow harder to control, his face flushing as the swats rained down. It was surprising he could feel this much through his pants, what was it going to be like when the punishment escalated.

Near gasped slightly as L grabbed the waistband of Near's baggy jeans, yanking them off his hips with an expertise ease. Near frowned deeper, glaring at the couch fibers as he could imagine Mello's exact face, smirking at this like the sick bastard he was.

Near felt a whimper escape his sealed lips as the swats began to hit on a lesser protected target, the stings hitting home worse than before. He felt the grip L had on his shoulder to keep him over his lap tighten gently, as though to assure him that this was only just beginning.

"The less you try and hold it in, the quicker we can make this."

L's voice came as he continued to firmly bring his palm firmly down on Near's bottom. Near bit his lip, attempting to hold back the pain despite L's suggestion. This grew to be more of a struggle as L continued to land seemingly firmer swats each time.

i"No...I can't let Mello see me cry..." /i

Near's thoughts clouded his mind as tears clouded his vision. He whined quietly, yelping out as a few of the swats landed on his exposed pale skin which rested just below the edge of his underwear. He gripped the fabric of the couch, biting his lip harder as he felt his tears sting his eyes burn with warm tears.

He shook his head, turning it further away from Mello as he swallowed hard, trying to force the tears into the deep depths of his heart. L had no problem noticing this as he suddenly grabbed the hairbrush and began to pepper it down onto his barely protected rear end.

Near found it harder to control his cries of pain as he crossed his arms and gripped them tightly, squeezing his eyes shut as a few tears rolled down his cheeks. His breathing became harder as he buried his face into the couch between his arms and muffled any noises he may make.

"Mello. Turn around."

L's voice commanded suddenly, not stopping Near's spanking for a moment. Mello looked shocked as L looked up at him for a split second, his eyes narrowing.

"If I have to turn you around myself then you ill go right back over my knee."

This seemed to light a fire under Mello's foot, he turned around quickly which caused his still sore skin to rub against the hard wood of the stool, a whimper escaping his lips. Now, L's full attention went back to his bright target, swatting it mercilessly with the hard, unforgiving wood of the hairbrush.

After hearing Mello turn around, Near felt the emotions he had been working on so despretly to hold back begin to release themselves. He felt himself slowly begin to break, a blush crossing his face as tears began to roll faster.

He gasped as L hooked the waistband of Near's underwear with a thumb and yank them down to the middle of his thighs. He was gentle but firm, holding Near down firmly as he raised the heavy brush. The whacking noises of the hairbrush echoed throughout the room, making it possible for not just Mello, but probably Matt as well.

It was not long for the boy with such contained emotions to break, sobs beginning to make themselves heard as the small boys frame trembled over L's lap. L did not pause, his strength did not falter as he pushed near farther over his lap as he began to focus more so on the lower portions of his bottom so that he would feel it even if he crouched.

Near felt his sobs grow louder, into wails and slight kicking. He struggled to keep sill, but could hardly stand the burning pain. He felt his cheeks burn hotter as he he felt Mello's presence, heard his breathing. The worse part being the fact that not only did Mello get to listen to all of this, he got to watch the majority of it!

Just as he felt the pain get to be too much, he felt himself being adjusted slightly. It didn't feel like anything had slowed or halted, but in all reality a moment had passed since the boys spanking had ended.

"It's over, Near."

L announced, re-arranging the boys articles of clothing before standing him up. "Get up, Mello. You may pull your pants up as well."

Near's face was still stained with tears and his breathing was hitched. He wiped his face as he was stood in front of L and Mellow lowered himself from the stool, yanking up his own pants with a hiss. Mello begrudgingly stood next to Near, crossing his arms as they both looked at L who had positioned himself back to his usual sitting posture.

"I take it we'll have no repeats of today."

The boys both exchanged glances, but the pain in their rear-ends prevented them from coming back with any sort of smart mouthed response. They both slowly nodded and L nodded as well, standing up and picking up the brush.

"Good. Go back to your day. But if I catch you fighting again I'll use a belt, I heard those hurt much worse."

L threatened, waving the brush at them as he stalked off to the bathroom to replace the belt. There was only one thing running through Near and Mello's minds.

How would L get his hands on a belt?


End file.
